


jealous?

by SerpentineJ



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: Kimishita spends a lot of time with Mizuki. Ooshiba can't figure out how he feels about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: kimishita and mizuki... im in love w both of them so;;;;;
> 
> funny story. i actually had most of this written before ep 18 aired. this is basically a series of mizuki accidentally having more success asking kimishita out than ooshiba haha
> 
> there was that hanleia post that i once saw... that was like "haha when they're bickering in the first couple movies, han's thinking, 'just wait, princess, im gonna love u so much just u watch' or something and. that's basically ooshiba except ooshiba's more emotionally constipated and egotistical

"Kimishita." Mizuki slaps him on the back after practice in the locker room.

Kimishita scowls.

"What?" He asks.

Ooshiba, five feet away, pretends to be absorbed in putting away his cleats, half-listening to their conversation.

"Want to get some ramen?" Mizuki nods, arm still around Kimishita's shoulders. "My treat."

Kimishita scoffs and shrugs it off. 

"If you're paying." He sighs, and Ooshiba, still eavesdropping, stiffens. Why is Mizuki asking only Kimishita? What about the other third-years?

Maybe he doesn't have enough money to pay for more than two people, he considers, or doesn't feel like eating with a crowd, but again, why Kimishita? Why not Usui or Inohara or Haibara?

Ooshiba shakes his head and focuses on untying his cleats, fingers tight around his laces. He needs to buy more leather conditioner, he reminds himself, and allows himself to consider going to Kimishita's store tomorrow...

His mind drifts back to Kimishita and Mizuki.

Maybe he's overthinking this. His head hurts.

By the time he's finished with his self-torture, Mizuki and Kimishita have already left.

~~~~~~

"Oi, Kimishita." Ooshiba tosses a towel at him. He turns around just in time for it to smack him directly in the face.

Kimishita's frown darkens, and he whips it off his nose, growling, "What?"

"It's not my fault you have crappy reflexes." Ooshiba mutters. It's not true. Kimishita has excellent reflexes.

Kimishita rolls his eyes and starts to turn back to his locker.

"Do you-" Ooshiba almost trips over his own words trying to get them out. "Do you want to get something to eat? After practice?"

There's dead silence.

Kimishita turns slowly back to him.

He's frowning, and it's the "irritated-and-fairly-angry" frown instead of the "exasperated-but-accepting" frown. Ah, shit, that's not good.

"Huh?" He says. 

Ooshiba growls, "You heard me." 

He's flushed, can feel the heat in his face, and he scratches the back of his head before looking away, distracting himself with pulling the laces on his cleats too tight.

Kimishita huffs and turns back to his locker.

"I'll pass." He scowls. "You'd probably poison me or make me pay for you."

Ooshiba grits his teeth, embarrassed.

~~~~~~

"Kimishita." Mizuki says, and Ooshiba's ears automatically fine-tune themselves to focus on pilfering the sound of that particular conversation over the rest of the usual locker room chatter.

Kimishita glances at their captain.

"What?" He asks, surprisingly little hostility in his voice. Ooshiba clenches his jaw. He thinks... he thinks he might want Kimishita to talk to him like that. Amicably.

"I hear there's a good film coming out this weekend." Mizuki says, sliding his captain's armband off and tugging his sweaty shirt over his head. "Want to come see it with me?"

Kimishita shrugs. 

"Fine." He replies, suspiciously nonchalantly. "But you're paying."

Mizuki nods seriously. Ooshiba almost growls, but reins it in at the last second, swallowing. He doesn't know what, exactly, it is that makes him feel sick and angry at the same time when he sees Mizuki and Kimishita conversing in low voices, the former smiling more than usual and the latter with a conspicuous lack of a frown creasing his forehead, but it's enough to make him follow the pair out of the locker room with sharp eyes.

~~~~~~

Still stinging over the last rejection, Ooshiba can't work up the nerve to ask Kimishita anywhere. He thinks about it late at night, fists clenched and something ugly in the pit of his stomach, before convincing himself that that asshole isn't worth his time and shifting angrily under his covers, squeezing his eyes shut.

If he wants to spend all his free time with Mizuki, that's his problem, Ooshiba tells himself.

~~~~~~

"Kimishita." Mizuki says.

Kimishita looks up from tightening the laces on his cleats.

"Huh?" He asks.

Mizuki tosses a bun at him.

"The girl who was selling them today gave me one for free." He shrugs.

Kimishita catches it with impeccable reflexes and peers at it. It's cream. Deeming it an acceptable flavor, he sticks it in his bag.

"Thanks." He says. "I'll eat it after practice."

Across the locker room, Ooshiba glares suspiciously at them.

~~~~~~

Ooshiba lingers after practice.

Kimishita and Usui are the last ones there- the rest of the team members have already left, the first years shouting something about getting ramen, and he knows for a fact that Kimishita's shift at the store doesn't start for another hour.

Usui, though...

The man in question steps into the locker room where Ooshiba is killing time. 

"Shiba?" He blinks. "What are you still doing here?"

Ooshiba avoids eye contact and pretends to be putting something in his bag.

"Eh." He says. "Nothing. Just leaving."

Usui frowns considerately after him when he leaves.

Ooshiba sighs after closing the locker room door behind him. Today was a failure, then.

"Kiichi?"

He looks up hastily.

"What are you still doing here?" Kimishita frowns at him.

"Nothing." Ooshiba mutters reflexively. "Why are you so late?"

Kimishita scowls.

"I was putting the goddamn field markers away." He spits. 

Fuck. Can't he keep from antagonizing him for twenty seconds?

Ooshiba bites the bullet.

"Want to get some ice cream?" He says in a rush. "I'll pay."

Kimishita frowns at him, taken aback.

"I have to look after the store. And I've already eaten too much sweet stuff today." He replies, suspicious. "What's gotten into you?"

Something sinks in Ooshiba's throat- sweet stuff; the cream bun Mizuki had gotten him, still uneaten in his training bag. He'd rather have that now than save it and get ice cream with him.

Damn.

"Never mind." He mumbles. "Get lost."

He turns around and heads home.

Kimishita looks after him, eyebrows furrowed.

~~~~~~

Ooshiba's acting strangely.

Kimishita glares at the redhead's back fro his position in the midfield, sends a pass rocketing his way, but Ooshiba stumbles, receives it messily. Ooshiba has always been a veritable vaccum, dragging the ball to him whether the people around him liked it or not, but today... 

Ooshiba scores the goal, but it's sloppy. The other players on his team still smack him on the back and shout encouragements, but Kimishita wipes his face with the front of his jersey and scowls.

~~~~~~

After practice.

Ooshiba slams his palm on the locker behind Kimishita's head.

"Oi." Kimishita mutters, backed up against the wall, limbs tense. "What are you doing, idiot-"

"What does he have that I don't?" The words leave him in a rush and hang in the air. He's flushed, breathing heavy. "Mizuki."

Kimishita blinks, then frowns.

"What?" He asks incredulously.

Ooshiba fights the urge to look away, and glares because it's too late to back down. He's said it.

"You heard me." He mutters. "What- what does Mizuki have that I don't?"

"Is that what this past month has been about?" Kimishita scoffs. "Let me go."

Ooshiba grits his teeth.

"No." He says, caging Kimishita in with his limbs- if the other man really wanted to get out, he could, with just a punch to his stomach or an elbow to his ribs, but it's enough that Kimishita can start to feel it- being surrounded. "Answer me."

"I don't have time for your pissing contests." Kimishita growls, making to shove Ooshiba's arms away. "Get out of my-"

Ooshiba kisses him.

Kimishita freezes.

Ooshiba kisses desperately, messily, like someone who still doesn't know what he's doing but does it anyways. His hand comes up to grip Kimishita's bicep, and he presses his lips to Kimishita's shocked, unmoving mouth.

When Kimishita still doesn't respond, he pulls away.

Kimishita looks completely dumbfounded.

It's a nice change of pace from the perpetual glare that seems to grace his face, Ooshiba thinks rationally, somewhere in the corner of his mind, but his main concern is the roar of feeling he can feel churning in his stomach- whatever this is, Kimishita obviously doesn't want it, and the thought makes him want to choke and clutch his gut. He backs away.

He's lost to Mizuki, he thinks dully. This is it.

Ooshiba turns on his heel and runs, slamming the locker room door behind him.

~~~~~~

Kimishita can't think.

He's barely breathing, small, shallow gusts of air- he vaguely registers Ooshiba retreating, turning tail, and suddenly he's alone in the room. The air immediately feels colder. His lungs seem to restore themselves and he gasps, out of breath as though he's just played an exhausting game, lips somehow numb and oversensitive all at once, like they're trying to process a sensation that's already gone.

What had just happened?

His brain kickstarts itself again. The cogs start whirring, and he instinctively starts to lay out the events that had just transpired.

He had been arguing with Kiichi. Nothing abnormal.

Someone brought up Mizuki.

Mizuki?

What did he have to do with anything?

Kichi grew more and more agitated... he had backed Kimishita against the wall... and kissed him.

He'd kissed him.

Kimishita brings his fingertips slowly to his mouth. It's cold because they're still wet, he realizes, with traces of the other man's saliva, and he rubs at them hastily with the back of his hand. His cheeks are red.

Something flutters in his stomach.

What the hell is going on?

~~~~~~

"AaaaAAHH!"

Ooshiba lets out a shout, sprinting as fast as he can away from the school, aching muscles and shots of adrenaline the only way he can think of to get rid of the sick feeling in his gut. Vaguely, he registers the lack of his practice bag on his shoulder, but he doesn't want to think right now- he runs over a bridge and through a tangle of streets, so when he finally slows down, panting and sore but feeling slightly more normal, he has very little idea where he is.

Has he ever been down this road before?

It doesn't matter, Ooshiba decides, and starts walking in a random direction- not the most sensible option, but he doesn't want to think about that, either.

The thoughts creep back, one by one.

Kimishita's scowling face.

The feel of the metal locker against his hands.

Kimishita's clenched teeth. His balled fists.

His lips, stiff and unmoving...

Ooshiba yells again and whirls around to plant his fist directly in a concrete wall- he's subconsciously held back, he realizes, because his knuckles start to ooze blood but the bones in his hand aren't shattered. He hisses and tries to pick out the tiny stone chips from his skin before the blood obfuscates everything.

"Damn." He mutters.

A tiny window a couple floors above him opens, and a kid about his age sticks his head out.

"Shut up!" The kid yells. 

Ooshiba glares up at him.

"You shut up!" He shouts back. The kid scowls and slams the window shut. Ooshiba scoffs, kicking a rock with his foot.

Where exactly is he, anyways?

~~~~~~

Kimishita sits down on the locker room bench.

Kiichi had... kissed him.

Kiichii had brought up all the time he'd been spending with Mizuki lately.

Kiichi had... been upset about all the time he'd been spending with Mizuki lately.

Kimishita flashes back to the past month. He suddenly recalls a lot of things that should, in hindsight, have been more alarming- Kiichi asking him places, getting him things, talking to him outside of their usual spats. Wasn't that unusual?

Kiichi had kissed him.

Therefore... 

Kimishita's logical mind spins its wheels.

Kiichi had been... jealous. Trying to get his attention.

Positive attention.

Kiichi was...

~~~~~~

"In love with Kimishita." Ooshiba whispers. "Fucking _idiot_."

Why would he do that to himself?

He checks the street sign of the road he's making his way down- ah, this is near Seiseki, so he should be able to get home soon. He flexes his injured hand and grits his teeth, but it helps him keep his mind off of his current situation, so he keeps doing it.

"Ah." A voice comes from behind him. "Ooshiba."

He whirls around.

It's Mizuki.

He can't stop the wave of anger and desperation that wells up inside of him. Why had Kimishita chosen Mizuki over him? 

"C-captain." He stammers.

Mizuki frowns at his hand.

"You're injured." He states, walking closer, as unreadable as ever. "You should treat that."

Ooshiba glances down at the blood that's now caked on his knuckles.

"Oh." He says.

Mizuki gestures for him to follow.

~~~~~~

Kimishita can't breathe, but for a completely different reason this time.

Kiichi is in love with him.

~~~~~~

"I didn't know you lived around here." Ooshiba says. His hand is soaking in a bowl of warm water, and he still feels sick, looking at Mizuki, but it's not the captain's fault. He's one of the best people Ooshiba's ever met. Dedicated, genuine, hardworking, motivated, awkward but well-liked Captain Mizuki- basically the complete opposite of The Incredible Sulk.

No wonder Kimishita likes him more than Kiichi.

"Yes." Mizuki replies. He turns away from the sink, coming back to Ooshiba and the kitchen counter with a washcloth and dipping it into the water in the basin. "Give me your hand."

Ooshiba complies. It stings like hell when Mizuki wipes the blood away from the wound, but he grits his teeth and bears it.

"Why are you injured?" Mizuki asks, eyes still on Ooshiba's injured knuckles.

Ooshiba almost looks away.

"I was upset," he says instead.

Mizuki nods understandably, even though Ooshiba has said almost nothing at all.

"Captain." Ooshiba starts suddenly. "Can I ask you a question?"

Mizuki nods again.

"Okay." He says.

Ooshiba shuts down the clenching in his stomach.

"Why have you been so much time with Kimishita lately?" He blurts.

Finally, Mizuki looks up.

"Kimishita?" He asks, cocking his head. "Have I?"

Ooshiba nods staunchly.

"Hmm." Mizuki considers, going back to cleaning the wound. "I suppose it's because Kasahara's gone."

Ooshiba blinks.

"...what?" He says, surprised.

Mizuki drains the last of the blood out of the washcloth and pats Ooshiba's hand dry, leaning over the counter to get a roll of bandages and tape.

"Kasahara and I have been playing soccer together since I started." He replies, wrapping bandages around Ooshiba's knuckles. "He is- was- my best friend on the soccer team."

"Oh." Ooshiba lets him tape the bandages around his hand.

"I suppose," Mizuki continues, "now that he's gone, I've been spending more of our leisure time with Kimishita."

Ooshiba frowns.

"Don't you have other friends in your year?" He asks, not pointedly.

Mizuki blinks and cocks his head at him.

"Hmm?" He asks. "I don't have any other friends."

~~~~~~

(After a few moments, Ooshiba realizes what that means.

Kimishita hadn't rejected him because he preferred Mizuki, he thinks. He had rejected him because...

Because he didn't like Ooshiba.

Somehow, that thought is a thousand times worse.)

~~~~~~

Kimishita stares at the ceiling.

He's lying on his back on his futon, eyes fixed on a suspicious water stain next to the ceiling lamp, keeping his breathing constant. 

His phone buzzes in his pocket.

He jolts, heart suddenly hammering- his first thought is of Ooshiba, which makes his hands shake, and he slides it open with a click.

It's not Kiichi.

The name on the screen reads "Dumbass Captain". It's from Mizuki. He rolls his eyes and opens the message.

**[20:44] do i spend a lot of time with you?**

He frowns, confused.

[20:44] not that much, why?

**[20:44] someone brought it up with me.**

Kimishita blinks.

[20:45] was it Kiichi?

**[20:45] no**

[20:45] you liar.

[20:46] what did he say?

**[20:46] he said...**

**[20:46] "why have you been spending so much time with kimishita lately?"**

**[20:46] and i said**

**...Dumbass Captain is typing...**

Kimishita scoffs and rolls his eyes.

[20:47] i don't need the whole damn story, dumbass.

[20:47] just paraphrase.

**[20:47] ah.**

**[20:47] okay.**

**[20:47] i told him i missed kasahara.**

[20:47] i knew it.

[20:47] go visit him or something, you idiot.

[20:47] he probably misses you too.

**[20:47] ...**

**[20:47] i'll try.**

**[20:47] before he left... i tried to tell him.**

**[20:47] but i couldn't.**

**[20:47] ah. dinner's ready.**

**[20:47] i have to go.**

[20:48] okay. see you at practice.

**[20:48] yes.**

**[20:48] make sure you eat properly.**

[20:48] who do you think you're talking to??

**[20:48] right.**

**[20:48] oh, one more thing.**

**[20:48] ooshiba said he might not show up practice for a little bit.**

**[20:48] and to save his spot on the roster.**

**[20:48] do you know why that is?**

Kimishita frowns at his screen.

[20:48] ...that idiot.

**[20:48] see you at practice.**

He drops his phone on the blanket next to him and looks back to the ceiling.

Kiichi wouldn't be coming to practice?

Is this... because of him?

He presses his fingertips to his lips again.

~~~~~~

Ooshiba buries his head in his pillow.

Why did he have to confront Kimishita?

Maybe, if he had waited a little longer, until the relationship between them got a little better... Kimishita wouldn't have responded like that. Maybe he'd even have been open to it.

Maybe he just blew his chance.

Ooshiba groans in frustration and rolls onto his back, dropping the pillow over his head, wishing he could sleep, or forget, or turn back time- all three of these things prove impossible, however, because every time he closes his eyes, Kimishita's shocked features appear in front of him again. It's enough to make him wish he could die.

He tosses the pillow across the room, where it hits the wall and slides to the ground with a soft whumph.

~~~~~~

Ooshiba is nowhere to be found.

It was weird the first few days, alright- though the rest of the team mutters something about "that slacking bastard" and "he's lucky he's talented", and a nervous Tsukamoto asks about his upperclassman, only to be frightened off by the absolutely thunderous look on Kimishita's face- but now, it's been about a week since he's seen the other player, and it's starting to really get on his nerves.

On the sixth day, Kimishita swallows his pride and sends Ooshiba a text, but it goes unanswered.

[14:03] where the hell are you?

[14:03] tsukamoto's gonna take your spot on the roster, idiot.

He tries to study but ends up watching his phone more than focusing on his work.

On the eighth day, Kimishita visits the Year 2, Class 3 classroom during lunch. He's in Class 1, and doesn't have many friends outside of the soccer team, so he's actually never been before. He storms into the room, ignoring the confused looks many of the students give him- isn't that Kimishita, they mutter, the top student in our year? What's he doing here?

He picks out a scrawny-looking kid he vaguely recognizes from the marathon club.

"Hey." He growls, striding up to him. "You. Where's Kii- Ooshiba?"

The kid, looking equal parts confused and vaguely terrified, blinks.

"He usually eats on the roof." He replies, and Kimishita gives him one more look before muttering his thanks and retreating from the room, walking towards the stairs.

The roof is busy, as it always is during lunch. He squints against the sunlight and scans the crowd for a familiarly tall head of red hair, but Ooshiba is nowhere to be found.

~~~~~~

"Captain." Kimishita approaches Mizuki. 

Mizuki looks up.

"Ah." He says, tightening the lace of his cleat and standing. "Kimishita. Good work today."

Kimishita ignores it.

"Have you seen Kiichi at all?" He asks. "It's been over a week and a half."

Mizuki considers it.

"I have." He finally replies. "Yesterday, actually."

Kimishita starts- how the hell had Mizuki found him before he had?

"Where?" He says, too quickly.

~~~~~~

"Of all the stupid places..." Kimishita mutters, sticking his hands in his pockets.

He's standing outside the entrance to their library.

Of course, he's been here many times- the librarian had waved to him when she had seen him through the glass, a nice lady who would not hesitate to smack anyone wh damaged a book, and he had waved politely back- but he never thought he'd be waiting outside of it. Especially not waiting for someone like Kiichi.

Ooshiba turns the corner into the hallway.

He freezes when he sees Kimishita.

He tries to turn back around, as though Kimishita hasn't seen him already.

No way in hell.

"Hey!" Kimishita shouts, catching sight of Ooshiba, starting to walk towards him. "Hey, idiot!"

Ooshiba breaks into a run.

What the fuck?

He's lucky the halls are mostly empty. Kimishita curses and shoulders his bag, sprinting after him. If a teacher caught them, it would definitely be immediate detention for both of them, no matter their standing on the soccer team.

"Asshole!" Kimishita yells, catching up- Ooshiba's legs may be longer, but Kimishita is fueled by a combination of intense frustration and irrational rage. "Stop fucking running!"

"Fuck off!" Ooshiba shouts over his shoulder, glancing back and seeing Kimishita still on his tail. He grabs the handrail and jumps down an entire half- flight of stairs. Kimishita scowls and follows.

He sees Ooshiba leap down the second set. If he times this right-

His knees collide with Ooshiba's back with an almighty thump, and it sends both of them flying down the steps to land on the second floor, Kimishita pinning Ooshiba down.

"Caught you." Kimishita pants, ignoring how his knees fucking ache from slamming into the ground. "You owe me an explanation, you bastard."

"Fuck." Ooshiba groans, the breath knocked out of him- he tries to turn over, but Kimishita's basically still sitting on top of him. His entire front hurts from the impact. "Jesus christ. You're a real sadist, Kimishita."

Kimishita scowls and punches him in the shoulder blade, making Ooshiba let out a weak cough.

"I'm not letting you up until you swear to give me a fucking proper explanation." He repeats, glare drilling holes in the back of Ooshiba's head.

Ooshiba grits his teeth.

"I told you to forget it, didn't I?" He mutters, trying once again to get up, but Kimishita drives his thumb into a spot in his ribs that he knows will hurt like a bitch, so Ooshiba collapses on the ground again.

Kimishita scoffs.

"Am I a superhero?" He growls. "Can I erase my own memories? Explain, asshole."

Ooshiba feels something in his chest lock. He resigns himself to his infinitely embarrassing, emotionally painful fate.

"Fine." He spits. "Just let me up."

Kimishita does, brushing off his pants, and after Ooshiba stands up, groaning in discomfort, grabs the other man by the collar and pulls him into an empty classroom.

"Alright." He says, releasing him and crossing his arms, trying to ignore the height difference between them. "Talk."

Ooshiba glares at him.

"About what?" He sneers. The vein in Kimishita's forehead pops, and he steps forward again to poke Ooshiba in the chest, scowling.

"You know what." He grits his teeth. Does he have to spell it out to get any kind of answer from this guy?

There's something in Ooshiba's eyes he can't quite place. It makes him uncomfortable, but he squashes the churning in his stomach and balls his hands into fists.

"Why haven't you been coming to practice?" He growls, changing tack.

Something flickers across Ooshiba's face, but it's gone in an instant, replaced by anger.

"Don't flatter yourself into thinking that has something to do with you, asshole." He spits. "I just didn't feel like it."

"As if." Kimishita sneers- fuck, this guy pisses him off. He remembers the pressure of Ooshiba's lips on his, about how desperate it had felt- the anger clouds his mind and ruins his judgement, so the only thing he can think of is getting through to Kiichi, through any means possible. "Tell me."

~~~~~~

"Tell me."

It takes everything Ooshiba has to not lean forward and kiss him.

He grits his teeth instead, throttles the thing in his chest that insists he has to consume Kimishita, to get his attention, to care for him and irritate him and make sure his focus is on Ooshiba at all times- this past week and a half has been hell, what with thinking of Kimishita between classes and after school, jumping every time someone texts him, watching the Seiseki team practice on the pitch from the window of the library, pencil tapping restlessly against the desk, watching for the passes between the midfielder and the forwards, trying subconsciously to pick out a number 10 on their uniforms...

"Shut up." He growls instead, shoving Kimishita away and heading toward the door. He can't think straight. This is how it always is with this guy- no matter what he tries to say or do, somehow it ends up twisted.

Kimishita grabs his arm.

Ooshiba turns around, intent on prying the other man's firm fingers away from his skin if he needs to, no matter how much he wants to retain the feeling of Kimishita's hands on him- when did he get this pathetic, he wonders irritably? 

"Let-" He starts.

Kimishita pulls him in.

Well, he yanks him down, more like, so Ooshiba stumbles, caught off guard. He's even more startled when a pair of angry lips presses against his. It's his turn to freeze- what the fuck?- before responding instinctively, growling and grabbing Kimishita's shoulder, pushing against him, backing him up against the wall. It's warm and messy and he pours his emotion into it, like he always does, like he puts himself in soccer and fighting and everything else.

Eventually, the kiss slows down, both of them catching their breath, until it's nothing more than a gentle press of lips against each other. Ooshiba doesn't open his eyes, but the tension's bled out of his body, which is a dangerous position to be in with Kimishita around. He doesn't care.

"Hey." Kimishita mutters against his mouth. "Do you want to explain now?"

~~~~~~

Two months later, after the end of practice.

"Oi." Ooshiba grabs Kimishita by the elbow. Kimishita turns and glares at him. "Do you have work today?"

Kimishita sighs and picks up his practice bag.

"No." He says. "My old man's covering the shop."

Ooshiba smiles and slides his hand down to wrap around the other man's wrist.

"Come to my place, then." He grins, waggling his eyebrows. "My family's out for the next couple days..."

Kimishita rolls his eyes and kicks him, but doesn't tug his arm out of Ooshiba's grip.

"Fine." He says, giving in easily, raising his eyebrows. "But I have homework to do, so you'd better not mess around too much."

Checking that there's no one around. Ooshiba snickers and leans down to kiss Kimishita on the cheek. Kimishita scowls and pushes him away.

"You smell disgusting." He mutters. "Shower first."

Undeterred, Ooshiba turns and starts to walk away, but looks back over his shoulder. He's got a smug look on his face. It makes Kimishita want to either smack or kiss it off.

"Meet me outside the locker room." He says, sounding much too satisfied with himself.

"Yeah, whatever." Kimishita scoffs, brushes him off. 

After Ooshiba leaves, though, he rubs his wrist and lets a smile work its way up his face.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: mizuki doesnt have friends he has teammates
> 
> aight i wrote this in snippits so the middle might connect weird lmao
> 
> someone please talk to me about shibakimi on [tumblr](http://serpentinej.tumblr.com)


End file.
